Temptation (U.S. Game Show)
Temptation: The New Sale of the Century is a television game show loosely based on both the original Australian and American Sale of the Century versions, plus the 2005 Australian version, also titled Temptation. The original version began airing in syndication on September 10, 2007, with the last first-run episode airing on May 23, 2008. Reruns continued until September 5, 2008. The series was hosted by Rossi Morreale with former talk show host Rolonda Watts as announcer. Temptation was produced by FremantleMedia North America, and syndicated by 20th Television. Temptation was canceled due to low ratings (it was the lowest among game shows during the 2007–2008 season). In 2014, as part of the beginning of Lady Luck Productions, Temptation returned with a new host (Dwayne Chambers) and announced by Larry Finch, with Rhonda O'Neil as the model. The current version airs as part of UPN Daytime (with The Weakest Link) and is produced by Lady Luck Productions, in association with FremantleMedia. Front Game The game was played in two rounds, each containing several parts. Three contestants, one a returning champion, each started the game with 20 "Temptation dollars". Round 1 This round was broken down into three parts: a "Speed Round", an "Instant Bargain", and a "Fame Game": * Speed Round: The host asked a series of rapid-fire pop culture questions over 30 seconds; correct answers were worth $5 while incorrect responses lost $5. * Instant Bargain: The leader after the initial speed round was offered a chance to spend some of his/her "Temptation dollars" to purchase a prize at a discount. Played just like the original Sale of the Century Instant Bargains, the host often offered extra incentives (e.g., reducing the price, offering extra cash, or offering additional tickets if the offer includes a trip) to entice the contestant. However, if two or all three contestants were tied, a Dutch auction was frequently conducted. The only stylistic difference was that instead of the host saying "Going once... going twice...", the player was placed on a five-second "Shop Clock". * Fame Game: The host read clues pertaining to a famous person, place, thing, etc. from a first-person perspective. Unlike the 1980s version, letters filled in a puzzle one at a time on the monitor behind the host. The contestant who answered correctly won $15. Round 2 After the first commercial break, the second round consisted of "Knock-Off", a second Instant Bargain, a second speed round, "Instant Cash", and one final speed round. * Knock-Off: A category was announced and 12 possible answers were shown; nine answers were correct while three were wrong. Each contestant, in turn, selected one of the answers. A correct answer turned gold and was worth cash (four $2 answers, three $5 answers, a $10 answer, and a $15 answer; Some boards had two $3 answers replacing two worth $2). An incorrect answer turned red and eliminated that contestant for the remainder of that round. Play continued until the last correct answer was found or all three players had been eliminated. In general, the less obvious an answer was, the more it was worth. * Instant Bargain: Played as before but for a slightly more expensive prize. * Speed Round #2: Two answers were given before the start of the round, both usually with a similar theme (e.g., "Winger or Gunslinger" and contestants had to identify films as starring Debra Winger or Westerns, which were sometimes called Gunslingers). Once again, the speed round lasted for 30 seconds, and questions were worth $5 up or down. * Instant Cash: Based on the Sale of the Century round of the same name. The leader at that point was offered a chance at a cash jackpot which began at $500 and rose by that amount until it was claimed or reached $5,000, at which point the pot was frozen until someone won it. To play, the contestant had to give up his/her entire lead over the second-place opponent. If two or more contestants were tied, a Dutch auction was conducted (it usually started at the difference between the tied players and third place). If a contestant opted to play, they were shown three wallets (one white, one brown, one red) and asked to choose one and open it. Inside two of the wallets was a slip that said "$100" on it, with the other having a slip with the amount of money in the Instant Cash jackpot inside. Regardless of whether or not the leader chose to play, Morreale revealed the location of the jackpot. * Speed Round #3: After a second commercial break, a final 30-second round of questions was played, however each answer was worth +/- $10. The contestant with the highest score was the champion and advanced to Shopper's Paradise for the "Shopping Spree of a Lifetime". If two or more contestants were tied, a tiebreaker question was played. The contestant who had the right answer earned $10 and became the champion. If not, the opponent won $10 and became the champion. The losers kept any cash and prizes won during the main game; unlike earlier incarnations of Sale of the Century, no contestants received their score in cash. Any player who had not won any prizes up to the end of the game received unacknowledged parting gifts. Shopper's Paradise Temptation used a similar shopping endgame to its predecessor series, but with slightly different. After the champion entered Shopper's Paradise, he/she was shown each of the five prizes that could be purchased that week and how much it cost in "Temptation dollars" to buy. Each new prize increased in value as the champion went along, with the most expensive/valuable prize usually being a car. Unlike the Australian version of Temptation, on which this series was based, and the 1980s Sale of the Century, there was no opportunity to buy all on-stage prizes nor receive a cash jackpot for accumulating a high amount of money. Contestants were also not permitted to buy more than one prize in Shopper's Paradise, a rule that carried over from the 1980s Sale series. Once the entire gallery of prizes was revealed to the champion, he/she attempted to build up his/her bankroll by playing a round of "Super Knock-Off". Like the version played in the front game, twelve answers were shown. This time, only six were right and the round was played for higher stakes. Four of the answers were worth $25 each, one was worth $50, and one worth $100 for a total of $250 added to the bankroll for finding all six answers. The champion could stop choosing answers whenever he/she desired, as choosing one of the wrong answers wiped out the bank and ended the round. After Super Knock-Off was completed, any money from the correct answers was added to the champion's already-accumulated bankroll and he/she was given a choice to buy a prize or return on the next show and try to add more money to the bank. If the total bank was not enough to buy the lowest level prize in Shopper's Paradise, a Croton diamond watch was offered as a consolation prize. Champions played until they either decided to buy a prize, were defeated, banked enough to buy the highest level prize, or won a fifth match. If that happened and a champion had not banked enough money for the highest level prize, he/she was forced to buy any prize that he/she could afford and retire undefeated. Category:Television programmes in the United States Category:Game shows Category:Lady Luck Productions Category:FremantleMedia